umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Athyras Central Station
The Athyras Central Station, or Athyras Grand Station is a building in the Unterganger Minecraft Server, built by tudor. It serves as a main transit hub for Athyras, consisting of a train station, trams and a modest bus terminal. History The idea for a transit hub came along with Molster's proposal for re-division of the then-inert Athyras. The transit hub would have had integrated stations for the trams, a bus terminal, and a train station that would serve the Templer Line. Fegelein1906, as Mayor of Athyras, had offered Molster the grant to build a train station for Athyras even before the re-division, but Molster declined the offer as he was focusing more on the Rail Transit Network which, as a whole, was centered around Unterganger Central Terminal. Tudor in the end came to take the offer. Tudor had in mind for a time the construction of a Bucharest North Station (ro: Gara de Nord București), but it was in October 2014, during the Athyras boom, that these aspirations would turn to reality. Construction started by building the tower and part of the sidewalk. After this phase, Tudor took a hiatus, since he looked at actual pics of the station, but couldn't find one that showed everything, both inside and outside it. He eventually decided to take artistic license and began to build it according to his interpretation. After a while, the station would see new life, as Tudor got back to work on it, by building the massive facade of columns that fronts the edifice today. Then, after finding out the general shape of the thing, (but misinterpreting the location of some parts) he proceeded to outline the rest of the building. Tudor, however, was not informed of the planned layout for the tram stations and bus terminal within the designated area and decided to occupy the whole allocated plot'' solely'' for the train station. The bus terminal was added almost as an afterthought. At the same time, work on the interior was started. Later on, as the building gained its height, MTM and Fegelein1906 were recruited to help work on the bus terminal adjacent the station, and Molster redirected the Templer Line to the, by now, almost-finished station. Work progressed relatively steadily throughout October. Near the end of October, the first floor was finished and the building's roof was built, after which the second floor was finished. The edifice was proclaimed finished on the 5th of November, 2014. Trivia *This is, by area, the largest building constructed by Tudor *The text on top of the facade is supposed to mean "Gara Atirei" (Athyra Station), a reference to the original North Station's original name of "Gara Târgoviștei" (Târgoviște Station). Gallery AGS-Hallway-right-facing.png|The hallway of the ACS, looking from the right side AGS-Hallway-central-facing.png|ACS hallway, looking towards the center AGS-Hallway-left-facing.png|ACS hallway, looking towards the left side AGS-bus-station.png|The ACS bus terminal AGS-ticket-booths.png|ACS ticket booths AGS-commercial-space.png|Commercial space in the ACS AGS-rails.png|The ACS's rail space AGS-commercial-space-2.png|Commercial space in the ACS. Category:Buildings Category:Infrastructure Category:Buildings in Athyras